Escape From The Circus
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: An orphaned Neko at birth, to escaped Noah's circus pet. What more adventures await this beautiful creature? UNDERTAKER X OC. ((PILOT FANFIC!))
1. Discovery

_I've got to run! Need shelter..._

A whimpering young creature ran through the streets of London, avoiding carriages, people, dogs. There was no doubt in this creatures mind they were after her. What was so strange about this creature, was she was running on all fours. She wasn't completely human.

A red tuffed tail behind her twitched in nervousness. She was keeping low to the ground now. It was darker. She could hear random rats scurry about in the dark. The further she walked into the dark, the quieter it seemed to get.

The young woman was a Neko. A rare creature. Not much was known about them, only that they appeared human for the most part. But the tail, claw looking nails, twitched cat ears, gave clue to their true nature. Also including the slitted pupils.

Red furry cat ears on the top of her head twitched about. She found herself outside a small building. Her glowing golden cat eyes scanned the sign that read _"Under Taker." _Luckily, the little neko could read. But she didn't understand the name naturally. She peered into the windows, seeing the place looked abandoned.

She shivered, it was becoming much too cold. Her fur couldn't keep her warm this time. She needed to get inside. She slowly stood up on her two feet, joints cracking softly. She wasn't used to standing like a human. And where she lived previously before she wasn't allowed to. Images of her past crept into her mind. And she shook her head like a wet cat.

She went to the doorknob, silently turning the knob and opening the door, only to hear a jingle noise. Her ears perked up. Her pupils widened into round circles. She knew that sound. A bell. Her instincts wanted to find that bell and play with it. But she needed to hide.

Her eyes scanned the room, finding many coffins laying about, seeming to be forgotten. What was this place? It was strange to her.

The sounds of pounding footsteps were caught in her ears. And without thinking she lifted the lids to one of the many coffins in the room, and slipped inside.

_This place isn't abandoned! I have to be quiet!_

She held her breath and crouched down, her tail becoming poofy and curling around her legs. Fear, fear was on her mind...It overrides everything else. And now she was hiding in a coffin. She felt completely helpless.

_"Oooh?~" _Cooed a deep voice which of course, she didn't recognize as someone she knew. The stranger must have saw the door open. Now she felt stupid. Why didn't she shut the door?

The stranger's heavy footsteps where heard from everywhere. She couldn't pinpoint which angle he was from. But every footstep made her ears go back. It was overwhelming. Her little kitten heart was beating so fast she thought it would explode.

_"Could it be...The little guest is still in here? Hmm?~" _Cooed the dark voice again. Closer this time. The little neko's eyes widened, her pupils enlarging even more. And in her fear, she emitted a cat sound.

_"Mreeeeew..."_

The little neko covered her mouth. She had just given away her hiding place. Her life was now in this strangers hands.

The stranger, shrouded in darkness, was alerted by the cat sound. In his mistaken notion, just assumed a cat made it's way into his shop for shelter. It was common occurrence in London. The stranger emitted a low chuckle, before walking slowly to the coffin. _"Kitty kittyyyyy? Mroooew? Did the kitty kitty want warmth?" _Snickered the stranger.

The neko woman's eyes widened. Her natural response was to meow back. But she couldn't. She was frightened. She was going to need to bolt out of there soon...

The footsteps stopped just next to her coffin. Her sanctuary...Slowly, her legs tensed up, getting ready to spring. Her hands were ready to defend herself...You never cornered a cat.

Through the slightly open lid, she could see a tall looming figure. It made the hair and fur on her body bristle with fright. She had to believe she could make it out of there in one piece. She had to believe she would be alright.

Slowly, the coffin's lid was pulled back, revealing a strange sight. A tall man with silver hair, pale skin, wearing a tailed top hat, a robe and a sash. And his eyes were hidden...One thing that terrified her. The look on the stranger's face was one of complete shock. He didn't expect such a creature to be in his shop.

"Oh my my...Hihi~...What a delight this is..." Chuckled the strange man. Suddenly the neko felt a strange compulsion to stay where she was. The fear was fading. Her huge eyes were staring at him, up and down. She was trying to find signs of threats towards her, but found none. This tiny neko was dumbfounded. What was this creature? He clearly wasn't human himself...

They continued to stare at each other for the longest time, not one of them making a move. The neko was still as a statue. The figured leaned down slightly, a grin covering the bottom of his face.

_"Hee hee...Aren't you a pretty sight~."_

**_((AN: HEY GUYS! This is completely different from what I'm used to. I decided to try a neko fanfic because well. It's ironic to my username. And I love nekos! I'm trying to make this cute as possible. Please tell me if I'm doing it right.))_**


	2. Bonding

**_((CREDIT TO JESSE AND JULIE. JESSE: WHO HELPED RP THIS OUT. JULIE: WHO GAVE OUR CHARACTER A NAME.))_**

* * *

><p>[FlashBack]<p>

_"So is this the little kitten that was captured?" Asked a man with a boney arm as substitute. A woman stood next to him, her hair black as night and curled delicately. She held a whip in her hands, which she had used on the poor little neko._

_The neko had been chained against the bars of the steel cage. Her body was healing quickly from the wounds from the whip. Her eyes showing the hatred, sadness, confusion. Why would they do this to her? She had done them no harm. She was just trying to hide, to escape, to be with her own kin. But they had caught in her the night, and mercilessly beat her._

_"Yes, and she proved to be harder to catch then we thought. She's stronger then a human. Luckily I was able to bend her will with my whip." Said a proud Beast. The neko glared at her. The hatred was boiling. When she got out of these chains...She was going to kill her._

_"Feed her, she's skin and bones." Said the strange man, who walked off._

**_.../\/\/\..._**

They were so quiet, just staring into each others eyes. The neko remained deathly quiet. This stranger was certainly not human. But she couldn't figure out what he was.

Undertaker was highly amused by this new arrival to his shop. Who knew a creature of legend would be hiding in his shop anyways? And yet she looked beaten almost to death. And she was wearing only a long shirt. She was wearing nothing else underneath. She was pretty much naked. What had happened to this creature? Neko's were normally proud creatures. But this ones will was bent. She was cowering. Being submissive. That wasn't like the neko's.

The neko creature's pupils were enlarged greatly, she was still ready to leap out of the coffin and out the door. She wouldn't hesitate.

"Well, you're a most _unusual_ guest. A stray kitten, perhaps?" He cooed, "Would a saucer of_ milk _suit you, or would you rather put it in a cup of tea?" He said like he easily trusted her.

The tiny neko finally blinked after hearing that question. He was talking to her like she was a guest? What sort of game was he playing at? She refused to answer, just continued to stare at him. Though, hearing the word "milk" seemed to perk her interest. Her ears were turned toward him. Her body on alert. She could now notice the scars on his body...No, he wasn't human.

Getting an idea, he smiled. "Here kitty kitty... don't you worry." He cooed, untying his shawl on his robe and dangling the long piece of fabric, hoping to distract her fears.

She flinched at the sudden movement, shutting her eyes tight. But when she opened them, she saw the dangling fabric. Her pupils enlarged. Her back legs wiggled, before she swatted at it. Her tail straightened out and twitched slightly. Her fear being gone, she wanted to play.

He chuckled, "That's what kitty likes." He purred, wiggling the fabric more. A huge grin plastered on his features. How amusing.

A pair of long fangs extended from her mouth, and she bit into the fabric, shaking her head in attempts to tear it apart. She was strong, despite her seemingly frail body. A growl emitted from her throat.

"Oooh, kitty wants to make sure it's dead." He said playfully. He didn't seem to mean any harm. He was genuinely curious. This neko just happened to wander into his shop. It was meant to be.

Her ears turned toward his voice. She paused what she was doing, before leaping away from him, her tail swinging around hastily. She skidded and hit the door, squeaking. She had expected to see the door open.

He shut the door!

She soon huddled in the corner of the room. Her tail poofed up and arched. Her rump up the air in a threatening posture. She hissed then. She was a jumpy cat. She would have simply opened the door to get out. But her back legs were weak and she couldn't stand like a human. Not after being chained for so long...So many years...

Undertaker wasn't threatened by her at all naturally. And her hitting the door was comical and he giggled. "Aw, it's alright little kitty cat." He said, "Why don't I make some tea, extra milk for you."

Again, she was confused at how kind he was being towards her. Still, she didn't respond verbally. She was so used to not talking. Her actions usually spoke louder then words. Slowly, her back lowered, until she was sitting on her rump. _"...Mew?" _She asked questioningly, her pupils enlarging again.

"What reason would I have to be upset? A cat makes a wonderful companion and my shop gets terribly lonely." He said, as though he understood her language.

She blinked, he had _understood _her cat language? She perked up. She was finally going to speak. _"...You... are not human...?" _She asked in a small voice. So she spoke, how interesting. Her voice sounded human, but heavily accented.

He poked his nose, sticking his tongue out. "You are a clever one. I do enjoy intelligent company."

She looked around, before crawling closer to him, slowly, awkwardly. "And... you mean no harm?" She asked him, her voice sounding unusually Irish. It gave clue to where she was originally. The curiosity in her voice was there. So she was able to communicate...

Undertaker gave her a curious look, his mouth forming into an "O". "Of course not. As I said, I do like cats as company..."

Slowly, the neko woman stood up, her back legs cracking. She was taller then she looked, of course, no where near the size of the Undertaker. "I'm more then a cat..." She growled softly. "I am a being with a conscious. A soul, a mind..." She flared her canines then. But was soon overcome by pain in her legs and sat down.

Undertaker noticed this clearly. Her back legs had no support. Her heels looked weakened and almost deformed. There were scars of shackles that were once on her ankles. "Of course you are. And I could use that too. What is your name lovey?" He asked her gently.

The neko paused, her ears flicking backwards. She seemed rather surprised at that question. She did know of a name. She had given it to herself years ago. But she was laughed at by the circus...

"Come now deary, it's not that hard of a question." Teased Undertaker. This tiny creature was not very trustworthy. She must have been through hell.

"...My name...It's been so long..." She looked thoughtful now, very thoughtful. Her ears twitched from side to side._ "...It is...Nyan...Koneko..." _She said in a saddened tone, her eyes looking like she was seeing her past. Her cat ears went down, explaining just how saddened she was. Something happened to her, something so traumatic.

"Nyan...As in the sound of a cat, how utterly adorable." Snickered a amused Undertaker. What a good laugh this is.

She growled softly. Why was she always laughed at? "Enough of this chatter, give me milk." She demanded, like the cat she was.

Undertaker understood her, knowing that she must have been starving. "No tea?"

She gave him a strange look. "What is _tea_?"

Undertaker blinked under his bangs. How did she not know of tea? Was she not in touch with her kin of the land of Ireland? If that is where she came from. "It's A wonderful drink that is especially good with milk. Would you like to try it?"

Nyan wasn't sure. What if it was a sedative? She didn't think he would possibly poison her. "...Very well." She said, her tail twitching.

He nodded, "Feel free to sit anywhere." He said as he headed to the kitchen, leaving the neko woman by herself.

She remained where she was, wondering about that bell. She turned her head, seeing it on top of the door. Her feline instincts couldn't help it. She crawled over, using the door as a balance, and slowly stood up. She reached up, and swatted the bell, making it ring.

Undertaker was tending to the tea and milk when he heard the doorbell chime. Thinking it was a guest, he poked his head out, only to see it was Nyan, swatting at the bell. "Oh, it's just you deary..."

She hissed at him softly, still not very accepting of his presence. She continued to swat at the bell, a chirp emitted from her throat.

He chuckled, returning to the kitchen. He began to warm the milk and tea. Suddenly, Nyans ears went back. She heard a scurrying sound. She fell back onto her hands and knees. She began to follow the sound. It lead her to a giant black rat behind one of the coffins. Her eyes glowed bright and her pupils enlarged greatly. She went quiet, her body tensing and waiting for the right moment to strike. But Undertaker had horrible timing, as he appeared when she was about to strike. "Teas ready~"

She squeaked in shock as the rat took off. She ran after it, but unfortunately it found a hole in the floorboard and escaped through. The neko female's tail bristled in agitation and frustration. Undertaker snickered behind a long sleeve. "What have you been up too, darling?"

"A rat!" She rolled her "R's" when she said it. She turned and growled at him, before sniffing the air. She could smell the milk...Her personality changed then, she scurried over, meowing affectionately at him.

Undertaker smirked, liking the idea of having her as a faithful pet around his shop. He put the tray on the table.

She sniffed again, figuring out which one was hers. She snatched the cup and stuck her tongue in it, lapping it up, just like a cat. It was warm to the touch, which she was happy about, but also had a strong smell of peppermint to it. She knew the herb well. Her kind used it when they had indigestion. Or when one of her kin had problems breathing. It was a generous thought for the Undertaker to put it in her tea.

Undertaker was intrigued now. Just how much was she like a cat? Her tongue didn't appear to be a human tongue. But appeared to have small barbs on it like a cats tongue. She continued to lap it up, paying him now mind. But then, Undertaker pushed a plate of biscuits to her. "Try eating something solid deary." He suggested.

She blinked, sniffing it. She never had seen this before. They looked like dog biscuits. She turned her nose up at it and continued to lap at her milk, like a normal spoiled kitten. Undertaker huffed softly, before munching on one himself. Though he wasn't surprised, barely anyone wanted his biscuits. They thought he'd probably poisoned them. If he wanted to kill them he would have done it already...

Little Nyan was becoming frustrated as the milk was disappearing further into the cup. She never learned to sip it. She growled softly, sticking her fingers into the cup and licking her fingers. Undertaker snickered at her frustrations. Time for him to teach her how to drink a cup.

"Lovey, try it like this..." He cooed gently, lifting his beaker to his mouth and sipping away. Nyan tilted her head curiously, before copying him slowly. It worked, somewhat, some milk ran down her chin and onto her neck. Still, Nyan was pleased she had gotten most of it out.

Undertaker pulled out a handkerchief, holding it out to her to show her to wipe it off. Of course, Nyan didn't know what the strange piece of fabric was. Of course, her kind didn't know of table manners. They hunted, ate whatever was available. There was no time for manners.

Undertaker lowered his hand, his hidden eyes glowing a bit. The neko wasn't hopeless. She was willing to learn. And she definitely wasn't helpless. He stood up, standing over her. Nyan's ears went back, feeling submissive. She went quiet, but went rigid as he began to clean up her face with the cloth. Thats when it clicked, he was grooming her. Slowly, her ears perked forward in a friendly manner. "M-...M-mew?" She looked at him questioningly.

Undertaker just chuckled. "Oh don't mind me, luv. Just cleaning you up a little. You had a drip."

Nyan, however, took it the wrong way, and licked his exposed hand. Her tongue was just like a cats, sandpaper rough. The gesture flattered him, and also confirmed what he saw earlier. "Why thank you dear." He said simply, not thinking much about the lick.

But what Nyan did next was astonishing. She purred softly, her tail curled up towards her back. She was beginning to trust him. Her body was displaying affection for him. She was happy she had a belly full of milk. The purr she gave was deep and soothing.

"..._Puuureow_...What is your name?" She asked him, curious about her savior.

Undertaker did a small bow. "I am the Undertaker, as many people have called me in the past."

She just purred in response. Her belly was full of milk and she was pleased. She was eyeing the biscuits she didn't eat. She was curious about the taste. Her attention span wasn't that strong. Food was a must, instincts were a must. Hunting was a must.

She reached and took a biscuit, sniffing it carefully, her human nose scrunching up. She then bit into it, her eyes widening at the taste. It was exotic. It was new. But most importantly, it tasted wonderful.

Now being greedy and nervous, she grabbed the rest of the biscuits and leaped into one of his coffins, munching away and growling like the silly cat she was. Now Undertaker was a bit curious. She hoarded her food like a cat as well. Well, at least he now knew that she liked his biscuits.

Undertaker couldn't understand how this creature found him. In fact, why did _anything_ happen to him? This neko was put here for a reason. And his Undertaker quirks made him want to examine her more fully. He wanted to see more of her feline behavior, her powers- if she had any at all.

Suddenly, Nyan poked her head out, and slowly crawled to him. She was making chirping sounds and whimpers. He watched her go to her empty cup and sniff it. She wanted more milk. Undertaker smirked slightly. "Does the kitty want more miiiiilk?" He asked her, speaking to her like she was nothing more then a pet.

Nyan looked at him with pleading cat eyes. They were soft and round. Her pupils were huge. Her cat ears sagging in sadness. She was begging the same way a cat would.

"_Mhmmmm_...Miiiiiiilk!" She meowed out to him. Undertaker blinked. Her feline side seemed to show more then her human side. But whenever she talked, it was human. She was a complicated creature. Just which side was stronger?

"Alright alright dearie, no need to get upset." He said, reach out and patting her head with a sleeved hand. Nyan's ears went back. She wasn't sure about being petted. But she let him touch her. She trusted him, for now.

Undertaker then got up from his chair, grabbing her beaker cup and leaving to the kitchen. Nyan waited, She was surprised he would let her have more. Where she was previously, she wasn't allowed to have much of anything.

Nyan took her back legs and scratched at her ears, feeling itchy. Her feet were equipped with long jagged nails, stronger then human nails. And harder to break off.

She stopped in mid scratch, hearing that scurrying sound again. Her body went low to the floor, her eyes searching for the giant rat. She was hungry for meat anyhow.

The end of a rat's tail and she was off like a shot, chasing after the giant rat with gleaming red eyes. Undertaker heard the ruckus and poked his head in, wondering what on earth she was doing now. But soon a smile came over his features.

There was the rat, dead in Nyan's mouth. She had crushed it's neck in her jaws. She was a skilled hunter. Nyan turned to Undertaker and crawled over, presenting her prize to him. She dropped the dead twitching rat to his feet. Undertaker chuckled lowly. He knew that if she didn't get praise now, it would upset her.

He got down on one knee, reaching out and grabbing both her ears. Nyan stood still, wondering what he was doing. But soon she relaxed when he started scratching her ears with his long nails. He was hitting all the right spots. A purr emitted from her chest. She was pleased.

Undertaker wasn't just scratching her ears however, but examine them. They were exactly the same as a cats. Long, pointed, tuffy, and furry. Being clever, he lightly scratched her chin. She reacted by leaning forward more. Undertaker then got a good look into her ear cavity, seeing she had black fleas. The poor neko needed a bath.

"Now then, let's get you some milk." He sat, earning a perked excited look from her.

.../\/\/\...

Soon she was having another cup of warm milk. And Undertaker was doing something to the dead rat in the back. He was examining the extent of the damage Nyan caused to it. He wanted to understand everything to do with her.

"Neck and brain stem have been severed..." He mumbled to himself. So she went in for the kill. She didn't play with her food like normal cats did. She had strength to her. Her jaw applied tons of pressure. She splintered the spinal vertebra. He could see the four puncture wounds bit in cleanly through the rat's neck. So her canine's were meant to deliver the blow. Her mouth appeared human for the mouth part. So he assumed Neko's were meant for killing only small game. But perhaps they made weapons to hunt down bigger prey.

He was soon broken from his thoughts when he could hear her fussing and scratching at her ears. She was suffering from the fleas Undertaker sighed softly, putting his utensils down and grabbing a bottle of oil from the kitchen. He knew of an old trick to get rid of black fleas.

"Nyan, come to meee~." He said, speaking to her like he was her master. He got down on his knees again.

Nyan perked her ears at hearing him. She crawled over, tail up and curled toward her back in a happy manner. Yes, she trusted him now. A cat's bond was actually hard to get. You had to earn their trust.

Undertaker grabbed her chin, leaning her forward. He was inspecting her ears. Her big golden eyes glowed, her pupils turning to slits.. She was curious about what he was doing. That bottle of oil he had made her more curious.

Undertaker knew that the oil would kill the black fleas instantly. He had found several cats with them before in the past. He opened the bottle, and poured a good amount into the lid. Nyan blinked. Was this a treat or something? She sniffed. It smelled gross. She remained where she was.

Suddenly, he tilted her head to the side, and poured it into her ear! Nyan screeched and swatted his face with her claws, before taking off and hiding somewhere in the house. That was the most vile, gross feeling she ever felt. It was a violation of her ear. She shook her head frantically, trying to get the oil out of her ear.

Undertaker wasn't all that surprised that she reacted so violently. But what he was surprised about, was that she had scratched his face. And he was now bleeding...Another scar to add to his body... He was getting rusty... And unsettling silence entered his mind. It had been a while since he was injured.

Nyan was growling and whimpering to frantically get it out. But what was so interesting. Is that the gnawing sound that was once in that ear had stopped completely. Did that strange liquid he put in her ears stop the little buggers from eating her ears? Was it magic? How did he do it?

She soon crawled back to the shop area, seeing Undertaker touching his face and examining his own blood. Now she felt terrible. She meowed loudly, it sounded like a cry more then a meow. "Nyyuu!" She whimpered, going to his side and crying, some actual tears were going down her face. Undertaker chuckled softly, taking her face in his hands. "Now now, don't worry your pretty little head." He said in that silly voice of his. Nyan still cried. She didn't want to hurt him. She didn't understand. Maybe she could get rid of the mark she gave him?

She licked her hand suddenly, before smearing her hand across his pale cheek. Suddenly, the scratch disappeared. Undertaker felt it heal. He slowly smiled. "Well now...You do have some powers..." He realized, touching his cheek lightly. He then petted Nyan, who still looked upset. Her ears kept going back every time he petted her. "Now, now, calm yourself. Have another biscuit." He suggested. But Nyan was stubborn. She nuzzled into his shoulder with her head, meowing and whimpering. Undertaker chuckled. She was a strange little thing. So they did actually care for their own kind, and had emotions like humans did. But was it really a human emotion? What was really human? When was it ever claimed as human?

She rubbed at her other ear that wasn't fixed yet. Undertaker knew what she wanted and could only obliged. He soon applied the oil to her other ear. A big sigh came from her. The fleas were dead. She could relax now. But Undertaker was beginning to wonder about her hygiene. Her hair was matted and so was the fur on her tail. She had some hair around her hands and feet as well, but it didn't look as bad. It must have been so long since she had a bath.

She would need a bath soon...A big bath...And he knew, that she wouldn't like that one bit..._Cats don't like water..._

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>((AN: HAHAHA HOW WAS THAT? XD I tried my best to make it cute as possible. Poor Nyan. she's so confused. Next chapter, will be about her taking a bath. And yes, Nyan isn't wearing anything under that long shirt. she's naked. She doesn't know it's a sin to be naked. Undertaker couldn't care less really. He's an undertaker afterall. So that settles that.))<em>**


	3. A Bath

"Nyan, what are you up to?"

Nyan was acting suspiciously different from her usual self from yesterday. It was early morning. And she was hiding and shaking. Her face was pale, her pupils were enlarged. She was hiding in one of Undertaker's many closets. Her eyes glowed under the dim light. She was petrified.

"Nyan? Come out dear. Aren't you hungry?" He asked, very surprised that she was so still. What was wrong with her? Undertaker held a saucer of mashed fish. She looked so terrified.

Nyan wanted to come out, his voice was tempting. But the mornings terrified her...It reminded her...Of them...

[Flashback]

"Alright lads! Morning bath!" One of the circus performers yelled, going past Nyan's cage. Nyan's eyes opened, her intelligent eyes wondering what was going on. This was her second day being here. It was early morning, as the sun was starting to rise.

She shifted, before slowly attempting to stand up. But screeched in pain as the shackles tugged against her legs. She was brought back down. The shackles were keeping her from standing. The shackles were rubbing her ankles raw. Tears stung her eyes.

Another man almost went past her cage. But he paused, staring at her. His eyes were so much like her own. Slitted pupils...But his face...He had scales on his face. He was so much like her, but a different species altogether. He was a half snake, half human...

His eyes showed a look of shock, yet didn't. He was hiding his true emotions. Who was this man? Was he born like that?

"Snake! Come on!" Someone called, earning the mans attention. He blinked, before walking past her cage, never saying a word. But his eyes said something. Pity, was it? And his name was Snake? Nothing more? Or was it a stage name?

Suddenly, the doors to her cage were opened. Beast soon entered the cage, the whip at her hip. "Time for your bath, cat." She said as two more men entered the cage, holding buckets of water with ice in them. Nyan's eyes widened. She let out a scream as they threw icy cold water onto her body. It felt like needles stinging her. Her fur stood on end. But what came next was most grueling.

A loud crack filled the air, and blood ran down Nyan's back. Her screams pierced the air. Why were they doing this to her? What had she done to deserve this? What happened to her kin? Her clan? Her family?

"You will be taught not to speak, mongrel. Or scream, or even whisper. You will do as your told. And maybe, you will be fed." Said a laughing Beast. Oh, how Nyan wanted to murder her. Wanted to bite into her jugular and end her brutality. To skin her alive.

This happened everyday. Cold horrible water always thrown on her every morning, And sometimes she would never dry. She would be cold until the next morning. She suffered the cold night. She suffered illness after illness. And no one helped her.

.../\/\/\...

Nyan was brought back to reality, when Undertaker parted the clothing in the closet, exposing her. Her eyes widened, tears spilled from her eyes. "DON'T!" She screamed at him, backing up further into the closet. The sound was shrill and ear piercing. It was inhuman. It was a sound only a neko could make.

Now Undertaker was completely confused. What was she so afraid of? He couldn't recall scaring her, or harming her in any way...

"Come out and eat darling...What is on your miiind?" He asked, trying to get into her head and figure out what was causing this change to her personality.

But Nyan wouldn't budge, she remained still as a statue. She was afraid of mornings. She was afraid for the abuse that could possibly happen in her mind. But Undertaker wouldn't harm her like that. He seemed nice. He seemed gentle. But he also wasn't human...

"Nyan..." He spoke in a deep tone. "Come here little one..." It sounded more demanding. Nyan reacted by bursting into more tears, shielding her face with her arms. "N-No...P-Please...Let me alone...Let me alone..." She said in broken English.

Soon, he understood. This had to do with her living in the circus. What sort of horrors happened there?

"Nyan, I'll be in the kitchen...Don't run off now." He said, getting up to leave her be. Perhaps it would pass. Perhaps...

Her began to wonder where she came from. But judging by the shackles she once wore, it had to be a traveling circus...One person could not capture one neko alone. She wasn't privately owned. And what was with her being naked? Neko's had no shame when being naked. But she appeared to be almost ashamed and would constantly fuss with her shirt, trying to cover her exposed bits. Or maybe, she was cold and needed warmth.

He came to the conclusion she needed a bath. It wasn't the smell that bothered him, but the risk of germs entering her bloodstream. Neko's generally live for hundreds of years. But infection and other things could easily kill them.

Soon, Nyan emerged from her hiding place, her eyes puffy and red. She snuck into one of his coffin's and closed the lid. Undertaker saw this. He was getting an idea.

Nyan heard Undertaker's footsteps, her ears twitching with each step. Soon the lid was pulled back from the coffin. Her ears went back, showing her nervousness. Undertaker just smiled softly, showing her a wet rag.

Nyan was curious, until Undertaker gave her the saucer of food she didn't eat that morning. She began to gobble it down, when he began rubbing her face with the warm cloth. She flinched at the wet feeling. But the rag was warm. How did he do that?

"Don't mind me dear. I'm giving you a bath." He said, earning a nervous look from Nyan. She hated that word. But the warm cloth felt so nice. He was clever. She continued to gobble her food down. Undertaker figured he could try sponge baths. That would keep her calm. But she needed to get in the tub...

Being slow and cautious, he scooped her up into his arms. Nyan went quiet, unsure of what to think of being held like a kitten. He tail curled between her legs, and her arms folded up towards her chest in a reflex of a prayer motion like a cat. Her ears sagged, her pupils enlarged. She was being held bridle style. She felt alright with it. She looked...cute.

Undertaker then carried her to the bathroom, watching her ears twitch around. She was wondering where they were going.

"Mew?" She said cutely, her huge eyes looking around. Undertaker only chuckled in reply. Something was up. And now Nyan was nervous. He came to a large tub on legs, and gently set her into it. Nyan flinched at the slippery cold porcelain. "M-mew?" She whimpered. Undertaker gently petted her head, keeping her calm. "Stay still." He said, leaning forward and unbuttoning the oversized shirt she wore. Nyan reacted by licking his hand again, wondering what he was up to. Undertaker chuckled. She was a gentle thing.

Once the shirt was off, he saw bruises along her frail frame. She was starved. He could see her rib cage. Her hip bones. She was abused, and starved... Undertaker then tossed the clothing aside, Nyan watching him.

Undertaker then showed her a giant sponge, soaked in warm water. Nyan's pupils enlarged. Her breath hitched in her throat. She was afraid. She tensed up. Undertaker sat the sponge in front of her, wanting her to investigate.

Nyan stared at the sponge, watching the water run off it, and reached her hands. It was warm. It also smelled of lavender. She snapped her eyes up at Undertaker, who was smiling sweetly. "You never had warm water, did you, pet?" He asked her. Nyan shook her head frantically. Not for a while...

"Do you want to be clean?" He asked, petting her head gently. Her hair was incredibly matted. Perhaps a hair cut was in order.

"Y-yes." She pleaded, her eyes becoming teary. It had been so long since she had a real bath...She missed the springs in Ireland.

"Do you need my help, lovey?" He asked her. He had to ask. Nyan was a complicated creature. And with all the matted fur, she would need assistance...

Slowly, she lowered her head, her eyes looking so full of despair. She then nuzzled her cheek against his arm and whimpered. She was an emotional creature. She was willing to let him help her.

Undertaker took her response as a yes, and began to gently clean her. Nyan shivered from the warm water. This was better then she hoped. Undertaker was clearly different. She wasn't going to be harmed by him. Even though he wasn't human, or of any other creature she knew of. He had been nothing but kind. He didn't appear to be a threat. Of course, she knew nothing of him being a reaper. She didn't even know what a reaper was.

Undertaker watched as mud and filth poured into the tub. He then got a pair of scissors, petting Nyan's head and starting to cut the ends of her hair. When Nyan heard the snip, she whimpered. It was a strange sound.

"Don't panic now. I'm cutting off the matted ends~" He said gently, giving her chin a good scratching. She purred softly. But she wanted to flinch every time she heard the snip. Hair fell from all around her. Her hair was becoming shorter and shorter. But it was quite clear that her hair wwas getting longer with each scrub. Her hair was much longer then it appeared to be...

He continued to scrub for her, getting at her back and all the itchy spots. Which made her groan in relief. No more fleas. Even though she didn't have much fur, she still got fleas like any cat would. He soon rinsed her body with clean water. Nyan reacted by shaking her head, flinging water everywhere. Undertaker chuckled, water dripping off his face. He was quite taken with her.

Once she was completely clean. Her looked her over, finding just how unique she was. Neko's always were beautiful. All of them had natural beauty, which made them sought after by hunters. They were usually taken in as slaves. Like the ones with dark skin. But Neko's were treated more brutally.

She was unnaturally pale. More paler then he thought. Perhaps she wasn't this pale when before she was captured. Neko's usually had a tanned look to them. Undertaker looked at the mud all around her. All that filth... Nyan blinked at him, wondering why he stopped. Her ears flicked forward. "Mreow?"

He put the scissors down, smiling. "Time to dry off lovey." He then pulled her out of the tub, drying her off with a towel. Nyan sneezed cutely, rubbing her nose. She nuzzled into the towel, trying to get dryer faster. Undertaker stepped back, letting her do what she needed. Now he just needed to fix that hair of hers. It was still long, even after he cut it. He would wait until it was dry. For now. She needed clothes.

He went to his closet. Finding clean clothes he had taken from his "guests" upon arriving at his shop. He searched through many. But the clothing seemed too big for the slim neko. But he had to make due to what was there for her...

"Mrew!" Yodeled a naked Nyan, who was sitting beside him, tail twitching and ears flicking excitedly. She had the towel awkwardly wrapped around her. Undertaker smiled, petting her head. "Hello little lovey. Try this on." He said, giving her a plain white long frilly shirt. Nyan awkwardly put it on. It was a little big on her, but it worked. He soon handed her some pants as well, though that was harder to put on. Undertaker ended up having to help her put on underwear and her pants, to which Nyan fussed and tried to wiggle her tail out of it.

"Now then, why don't I make us some biscuits, yeees?" He asked her. Nyan slowly smiled and nodded, her ears perked up and alerted.

Undertaker then left to the kitchen, leaving Nyan alone in the living room. Nyan slowly stood up, but ended up falling over onto her hands and knees. She needed support somehow, but her neko mind couldn't figure it out. She then went and sat on one of his closed coffins in the shop. She never felt so relaxed. She never felt so clean. She could now groom herself again. She began to lick the top of her hands and groom her hair. And also, she was comfortable enough to revert to her neko ways. She began to hum, before singing softly. It felt wonderful to sing again. Undertaker was mixing up his ingredient's when he heard a sound, a sound which surprised him.

Nyan was singing a few words in irish. And beautifully. _"...Chuala... mé do ghuth ar an ngaoth..."_

Nyan was singing. Her voice was completely different. It was angelic. He remembered the neko's of legends having a siren voice. Men thought it was a way of luring victim's to their death. When in fact it was the opposite... It was tradition for them to sing to their Celtic kin. Neko's rarely talked. They sang or meowed like a cat. Something happened to change Nyan's tradition. Nyan's voice was wonderful, blissful even. Better then an angels. Because it had emotion. To hear a neko sing was an honor. It was attractive. Like a magic had been casted to draw him in. Of course, he was immune to it.

Nyan stopped, feeling like she was disturbing Undertaker. Since she heard him cease all movement in the kitchen. Undertaker wasn't bothered at all. It was just another treat for him to bare witness to. Now that the biscuits were being baked, what would he do in that short amount of time?

"Nyaaaan? Come hereeee." Cooed Undertaker. Nyan perked, crawling to him happily. Her tail curled toward her back, her hands kneading. She was his now. A faithful pet. Undertaker petted her head, before showing her a brush. Nyan sniffed it, curious. What was the prickly barbs on it?

"How about I give you a bit of grooming, luvey?" He asked in that silly voice of his. Nyan perked. That was a wonderful offer. She nodded then.

Undertaker then began to brush her hair at the ends, earning a chirping noise from her. Her eyes widened at the strange sensation. Never had she been brushed before. She suddenly arched into the brush, wanting more. She was getting goosebumps.

"Ooh, somebody likes thiiiis." He teased, brushing her more.

Nyan was feeling incredible pleasure. She never expected this. A clear blush was appearing on her cheeks. It was wonderful. It was heaven to her. And the brush was hitting all the itchy spots. This was bonding. This was how her kin showed their love. By grooming or rubbing against them. Undertaker then got to her tail, teasingly running his finger down it to the tip, along with the brush. Nyan yowled loudly, enjoying the attention.

Undertaker expected a reaction like this, most cats loved the brush. And no doubt Nyan never tried a brush before. He then hid the brush away, earning a pout from her. She sniffed him, wondering where the brush went. Undertaker wiggled his finger at her. His rather long fingers. "Uh uh...The biscuits are done." He said, getting up and going to the kitchen. Nyan pouted, wanting more pets.

Undertaker returned to the kitchen, pulling the cookies out of the oven. And of course, Nyan was right there, tail swishing in agitation. She was enjoying her grooming. And he took it away! How cruel he was.

Undertaker noticed her agitation. He snickered lightly, finding her pouting to be quite cute. She pouted harder. But soon her agitation faded. She couldn't focus on one thing after all.

And now she was wondering about why he had always kept his eyes hidden. She knew they were some type of greenish yellow. They gave off some strange glow. Slowly, she stood up, her joints cracking. She was suddenly curious about something. "Why are your eyes hidden from me?" She asked, sounding like she did something wrong.

"Oh lovey, I'm not hiding them from just you alone. I'm hiding them from the world. As you said, I am different~ Hee. Hee~." He giggled softly, his voice turning dark and low. His eyes gave off a inhuman glow, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. In fact. ALL hairs on her body stood on end. Her tail began to become ruffled. The energy around this being was different. Old, ancient...Superior. Why didn't she notice it before?

Unconsciously, Nyan began to back away. And Undertaker giggled again. "Feel something...Different?" He said, stepping closer to her. Nyan's ears went back, not saying a word. Now that he mentioned it. There WAS something different. Undertaker was now learning over her. Her pupils enlarged as big as they could get, uncertainty on her face.

Undertaker suddenly leaned into her face, a grin on his features. Then, he spoke softly, in a deep-toned voice and eyes glowing.

"Boo."

Nyan leaped away, skidding across the floor and hitting the wall. She then lept into one of his coffins, hiding and breathing hard. What was he?

"Hee! Hee! My! My! What a laugh you are." He chuckled, sitting on top of another coffin nearby. Nyan's heart raced. It felt like it was in her throat. She soon peeked out of the coffin, only to see a biscuit in her face. "Cookie?"

Slowly Nyan looked up to stare at him. Why did he scare her before? Was this his way of playing? He didn't harm her. Why was she so afraid? Now he felt the same as he did before, playful and caring...

"It's just a biscuit lovey. You've had it befoooooooore~." He said, tilting his head. She was very hard to convince.

Nyan reached out, taking the biscuit. She then hid back into the coffin with it, munching on it greedily. Undertaker knew she couldn't survive on biscuits alone. She would need meat, vegetables, bread.

He then remembered her legs. She would need some kind of support to fix her legs up. And make her start wearing shoes. Thats if she would let him. He would plan to take her out tomorrow, show her how the world worked. She never saw outside her home or the circus. And she barely caught a glimpse when she fled. He didn't know if his assumptions were correct about the circus. But just recently they traveled through London. And currently resided on the outskirts of it. It seemed to tie in. And the scars of shackles on her legs only furthered it.

"Get some rest, kitten. tomorrow we're going shopping." Undertaker said, earning a confused look from Nyan. But it went unnoticed by Undertaker, who disappeared into the back.

Nyan was perplexed by the situation. She would have followed, but the biscuit he had given her was keeping her amused. Soon after eating it, she laid down in the coffin, purring deeply. She was content. Even though she was confused by Undertaker's antics. She was safe. He wouldn't hurt her.

Her eyes slid shut, a third transparent eyelid appearing over them. She was happy and warm. And clean. What more could a cat ask for?

The shop was completely silent, except for Nyan's deep purring. She slept deeply, more then she had in three years. She knew, tomorrow will be a better day. 

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>((AN: Are you dying of cuteness yet?))<em>**


	4. Hope

**_((Credit to Jesse, OverTheLoveOfYou, and Lucy. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been stressed, busy, thinking about my health. Thinking about the cosplay convention...Taking care of my sick kitty. Very stressful. But It makes me happy to upload new chapters since people seem to enjoy them. So here you go. Please enjoy!))_**

* * *

><p>Nyan was asleep, quiet as could be. She hid her face with her hands, looking just like a normal cat. She felt a presence near her. Her ears twitched to her right. It was footsteps. But familiar ones. It was only until she felt hands petting her head she looked up, seeing Undertaker's familiar face. She chirped loudly in greeting, her third eyelid disappearing. "Puurreow?" She questioned in a adorable mewl.<p>

Undertaker just chuckled, holding out a catnip leaf. Her eyes went wide. Her owner was freely giving her catnip? Oh what a treat this was! Undertaker giggled, placing the leaf on her head before walking to the back. This was an amazing way to wake up in the morning! Nyan swatted the leaf, before rolling on the floor and rubbing against the delicious scent. She was in ecstasy. In heaven.

But soon the leaf disappeared into her stomach and she whined, wanting some more. Perhaps if she sought out Undertaker...

...

Nyan hid in the darkness, her eyes wide as could possibly be. She was hunting, stalking. Her victim, the Undertaker.

Undertaker was working in the kitchen. He was making Nyan breakfast. He seemed completely unaware she was stalking him.

Nyan was low to the ground, her pupils wide. Her eyes shining in the dim light. She was becoming closer to the kitchen. Her fur was on end. Her heart was entirely calm. It was hard to tell if she was playing. But then, she saw the tail hanging off Undertaker's top hat. She was entranced, watching it move with wide eyes. She instantly knew, she had a new toy to play with.

When Undertaker moved, She pounced...

Undertaker turned around in an instant, grabbing her by the scruff of her shirt, lifting her up to face him. Her ears went back, her arms folded up towards her chest, her tail curled around her leg and nervously twitched. Her pupils enlarged greatly. She looked quite adorable. "M-mew?"

Undertaker's eyes glowed green under his fringe, making her more nervous. His voice went down to that low pitch. "...Oooh?~ Does the kitten want to play?" He asked. Nyan's ears perked at the word "Play".

Undertaker grinned. "I may have something for you to plaaaaaaaay wiiith.~" He said, setting Nyan back down on the floor.

Nyan's tail let go of her leg, curling towards her back in a friendly manner. "Purreow?" She chirped, her ears wiggling back and forth.

Undertaker turned around, giving her a tea bag. She knew what it was. So her owner DID have more catnip! Her heart began to race.

Nyan suddenly fell to the floor, pawing at the tea bag. It was catnip, pure, unfiltered catnip. Her body was on fire. And only rubbing the catnip would she feel ecstasy at it's core. She yowled, rubbing against the catnip bag. Undertaker smirked. There was something he could do to keep her busy. The poor thing wanted his whole attention. But of course. He was an Undertaker. He couldn't play all the time with her. He had work to do. Undertaker returned to his cooking, hearing Nyan's growling and purring.

After a while, Nyan had passed out from the catnip overdose. Though she would unconsciously do things. She would lick her hand before brushing her ears, grooming herself lazily. Her leg and tail would also twitch, seemingly on their own.

The clattering of a plate on the floor startled her into reality, and she flipped herself onto her hands and feet, her tail becoming bushy.

"Now then, how about some meat?" Undertaker's high pitched giggle broke through her ears, making them twitch. Her wide eyes staring him down, before looking down at the chunk of cooked meat. It smelled delicious. But why did it give off heat? Oh, he must have cooked it.

Her kind only cooked the food when it was to celebrate a birth. She was happy with it. She bit down into it, swallowing chunks. Undertaker rubbed at his chin, frowning. He was going to have to teach her table manners if he was to eat out in public with her. Also he needed to find a way to cover up those ears, the tail...

He stared at her back legs, seeing her ankles almost were on the verge of being deformed. He needed to find her braces...

He turned on the click of his boots, and left to the dressing room. It was the same room he would dress guests for their funerals. He had to had something in the pile of clothing...

He searched and searched, not having any luck, until he spotted one of his mannequins wearing a bonnet hat. A few seconds past and he slowly grinned, an idea coming to mind. But a meow broke him from his thoughts.

"Muuurrr!" Nyan chirped, sitting in the doorway. She seemed content with a belly full of meat. Undertaker smiled, beckoning her to come. She did, her tail up in the air in a friendly manner. Undertaker petted her head, earning a cooing chirp. He then took the bonnet off the mannequin, before placing it on her head slowly.

Nyan blinked, wondering what he was doing. He then tied the bonnet, looking at her. Her ears were covered up beautifully. She looked human. But the slitted pupils would be easily noticed...

But Nyan understood. Suddenly, her pupils enlarged to rounded circles, before shrinking and looking perfectly human.

Undertaker stared in amazement. Neko's had the ability to shape and look human. They knew to adapt. But also something else caught his hidden eyes. He parted her hair on the sides, finding small human ears hiding under the hair. Nyan was looking at him with a blank expression. "You want me to appear... human...?" She asked him in a curious voice.

"You will need to be in order to go out in public with me, kitten." He said, fixing the bonnet a little bit more. Nyan mewled softly, though it was more of a whimper. "I cannot walk upright like them..."

Undertaker chuckled, taking her and lifting her up. "That is why...We are going out. We'll fix up those legs of yours, deary."

"How? I am... broken..." She said in A dark tone. It may not had been a proper sentence, but it meant something to her. She felt less then a person...Or whatever she was.

"Then we can fix you~." He stated, taking her the back and showing her outfits. She didn't know much about clothing. She never understood them. But the circus were always beating her when she showed her nakedness. Undertaker showed her a frilly purple dress with lace. It was incredibly fancy. She pawed it softly. Undertaker grinned, thinking the same thing.

Soon, she was dressed in the outfit, looking at herself in the mirror. She felt strange. She looked human. She couldn't believe it. She looked beautiful. She looked so innocent. Her red wavy hair tumbled down her back...

She stared at her eyes. She felt confused about her identity now...

"...It's just for today lovey." Undertaker said, breaking her from her thoughts and rubbing her slender shoulders. Nyan blinked rapidly. She soon got on her hands and knees. "I cannot stand for too long..." She whimpered, her ears going back as her ankles popped loudly.

He was eyeing her back legs. An idea was coming to mind again. Perhaps...He turned to a pile of boots and shoes. Her feet would needed to be covered up. Her jagged nails would raise questions. He found her simple pair of shoes. He soon helped her get them on. It felt weird for Nyan, since she never wore socks or shoes. But it helped support her feet. It also felt rather comfortable.

"Alright My kitten...Are you ready to see London?" He asked her, watching her perk a bit. She soon gave a small nod. Undertaker soon lifted her into his arms. She was so thin and small it was like picking up a feather to him.

Nyan gripped his shoulders as she was held. She wasn't sure about the idea of being held. But she trusted this strange being. And he was so warm. She felt comfortable.

He found this amusing, a little neko female clinging to his shoulder. She was his pet, most definitely. He soon carried her out the door, the cold hitting her. Her eyes looked around, staring at the world. It was quiet. It was just her and Undertaker...

He brought her to a wagon, setting her down gently. At least for this part of the journey, she would have to sit. She eyed the strange creature that was holding up the wagon, a horse. It knickered softly. Nyan stared at it. Undertaker followed her gaze and chuckled, rubbing her shoulder gently. "Ever seen a horse before?"

"Yes...But never up close..." She said, her eyes averting to the floor of the wagon. She was thinking about something. All that time, being chained up. Being feared and hated...

...

_Nyan laid there, shivering and whimpering as the night went on. She once again, did not dry from the morning wash. She was left shivering to death. When would she be released? When would she die? She wanted death. She wanted freedom..._

_But nobody even gave her a glance...Nobody took pity on her...Except...for that male..._

_Snake..._

_Once again, he passed by her cage, giving her another look. Nyan perked and sat up. "Wait!" She yelled to him, earning a startled look from him. Why was he startled?_

_"Wait a moment...You can speak, Says Wordsworth..." He said strangely, the snake on his shoulder hissing softly. Nyan did not question his strangeness._

_Nyan looked baffled. "Yes, tell me why I am here? I ...Do not...Understand this world. Where is my... teaghlaigh..." She tried to remember the english word. "... family? Where am I?" She asked him with blearly eyes._

_"You are in the Noah's circus...We were told by Beast you could not speak. And you were a savage feline...Says Wordsworth..." He spoke again in that strange monotone voice._

_She shook her head frantically. "No!... No!...I am like you...I am a Neko...A feline..You are not fully daonna...human yourself, are you?." Though she wasn't sure what human was anymore. She was trying her hardest to convince him. To let her go. Revenge wasn't even on her mind. She wanted to run as fast as she could._

_"I cannot let you free, if that is what you are hoping to gain..." Snake said, without saying Wordsworth._

_She could feel her heart hit her stomach. "Please...Why am I here?! Where is my family!?" She asked him, pleading with him._

_"I do not know where your family is. I was not the one who captured you...Your business here is not of my concern..." He explained without effort, seeming to not care about her struggles._

_Nyan's voice then died away. Nobody cared about her pain. Her suffering. She was captured by sadistic humans. There was no chance of her escaping. There was no outside help or in. She was destined to die painfully alone in her cage. All hope was lost in her heart. Her fate was sealed._

_Seeing as she wouldn't continue the conversation, Snake gave her one last look before he walked off. Something was stirring in him. Something wasn't right about her being there. She could talk like a human. Beast was being untruthful in that statement. Perhaps his friends would do some looking around..._

_Nyan shivered, the air was getting colder. Her breath was visible now. The cold was biting her skin. But her body felt like it was boiling with rage. She gripped the cage bars, a growl permeating from her throat._

_"No...I will not die here...Beidh mé a bheith ar mo díoltas...I will have...Revenge..."_

_.._

Undertaker noticed her silence and clicked his tongue, signaling the horse to move. What exactly was going on in that feline mind of hers? She was an interesting case to say the least. What random Neko would find his shop? A reapers shop?

Nyan's silence was beginning to bother him. Her eyes remained looking down at the floor of the wagon. He suddenly smirked. "Milk." He said in a smooth voice.

Nyan's ears perked Under her hat and she snapped her head to look at him, eyes wide. But soon her hidden cat ears sagged, her mouth curling into a thin line. Undertaker snickered, patting her shoulder. She glared softly. It wasn't funny to tease a cat.

Undertaker just grinned playfully. He only meant well. And she was downright adorable...Who wouldn't want to tease a kitten?

Soon, they arrived into town, many people walking about with their family, buying groceries, or just window shopping. Nyan grew increasingly worried. She had a fear of public places with humans. She was always told to avoid and hide. And here she was, breaking that rule. It wasn't as bad when they did a performance with her at the circus...Something she did not want to remember again. They humiliated her.

She looked to Undertaker, who seemed to be smiling to himself. Perhaps he was in his own world? How did he deal with the outside world?

She fussed with her dress, wondering when they were going to get back. Why did she even go with him? She was useless.

She suddenly received a gentle hand running through her hair. It instantly made her relax and purr loudly. Undertaker chuckled, knowing it would ease her. "Kitten has anxiety?" He teased, soon ceasing his pets and returning focus on the horse.

Nyan smiled softly. She hoped to return back soon. Why were they going out anyways? Oh yes, more food...

They soon rolled to a stop outside a small shop, which was packed full of people. Nyan went quiet, wondering what he was up to. Undertaker hopped out, patting the horse. "Be a dear and stay here?" He asked, looking at Nyan. She nodded slowly, her hidden tail twitching.

Then he went inside, she felt fear creep into her. She was without her owner. She could see him through the windows. But she was still afraid. Her hidden cat ears went back. She was tempted to jumped out of the carriage to follow after him. But of course, that would blow her cover.

But soon, a crow flew overhead, distracting her. Her pupils enlarged. It cawed loudly, sitting on a lamp post. Nyan wanted to hunt it. However...She knew the pain in her legs would hinder her from hunting.

But soon, the familiar sound of Undertaker's boots were heard. Her hidden ears turned in that direction. She turned her head, seeing Undertaker smiling and showing her glasses of milk. Her eyes widened. That was a lot of milk.

She gave a silent chirp. He was so kind to her. "Awww, is that kitty happy?" He asked, finding her to be amusing. Nyan nodded, eager to drink some milk. But was soon disappointed as he hid the glasses in his robe. Sneaky...

Undertaker soon hopped into the wagon. Nyan sniffed him, trying to find the milk. She gave a whimpering meow. Undertaker giggled. "Not now lovey, wait until we get home." He said, a sly smile on his face. He was enjoying teasing her.

Nyan looked teary. Her pupils huge and saddening. She wanted some milk. And was incredibly upset that he wouldn't give it. "Cuir máistir ...P-Please give me milk..." She begged in a whisper. Undertaker stared at her, wondering about the language she spoke. He knew full well what she said. And it confused him. He was not...

Without thinking, he handed her a glass of milk. She took it, looking at the strange lid on the class bottle. But she had seen Undertaker open jars before. Grasp it...then turn it...

The lid came off with a pop. The smell of cold milk hit her nose. She tipped the class bottle, drinking down the milk. Undertaker came to his senses, chuckling. "So impatient." But he couldn't get over the fact he was called such a odd title...He snapped the reigns, signaling the horses to move onward. There was one more place they had to go.

Nyan soon finished the bottle of milk, licking her lips and her hands. She was beginning to groom herself when Undertaker grabbed her hand, earning a surprised chirp. "Not here Lovey~...Wait until we get back." He said, noticing people were watching. Nyan looked ashamed then, appearing to look smaller and trying to hide herself. It was difficult for her to be human.

Undertaker would have to teach her the basics. SInce he was not human himself. They continued their journey. Nyan suddenly closed her eyes, taking a small catnap on his shoulder. Cats couldn't help but cuddle with a warm body next to them. Undertaker said nothing, his eyes were on the road. But, he was thinking hard about Nyan's past. He was curious about her origins.

Nyan meowed softly, her mind was wandering in her dreams. She was chasing butterflies, drinking milk, laying in a field of flowers. Just being her. Her family was there as well, her adopted brothers and sister, meowing and giggling as they chased a rabbit. She hadn't had this dream in years. She was happy, so happy...

_"As you can see, the poor dear was put in a unfortunate situation. She was kept confined for years in a cage for no logical reason."_

_"I see. I'll be needing a good look at those legs for a few minutes. If you don't mind my good sir."_

Nyan's eyes opened, only to wince. She was in a white room. It was almost barren. Where was she? She slowly looked up, seeing she was being held by Undertaker once again. He had a soft smile on his half hidden face. He was sitting down in a chair. And across from them both, was a man dressed in a white outfit. He gave a soft smile. "Ah, you're awake now?" He asked her. Nyan said nothing, looking at Undertaker with wide eyes. What was going on?

"Dont worry luvey. Let the doctor have a look at your legs..." He said gently, his voice switching to that low pitch again. Nyan still looked confused. The doctor came closer. And the terror drew in her eyes. Who was this stranger? "U-Uimh...N-NO!" She yelled out. Her hands dug into Undertaker's shoulders, her sharp nails almost cutting into him. The doctor obviously looked confused. Undertaker held his hand out, motioning for him to stop moving.

Nyan blinked, her eyes looking at Undertaker's face. She was so confused. Where were they?

"Don't worry dear, he's only trying to help. Remember when I told you that we could help you walk? Well, he knows how." He described gently, "He needs to see your legs so he knows what to do to help you."

She blinked, before looking at her shoes. She tugged them off, still sitting on Undertaker's lap. The doctor approached, examining her legs. He noticed her jagged nails but said nothing. "Move them back and forth for me?" He asked.

Nyan tried, but her leg looked stiff whenever she moved her foot up towards her knee. She also whimpered as pain shot up her leg. The doctor looked perplexed. This took time to damage the heel. He ran his fingers up and down her heel, trying to feel for the Achilles heel "Yes...They are slightly deformed...Mainly the heel..." A doctor knew that much just by looking?

"Is there a way to brace them and build up strength?" Undertaker asked, wanting the doctor's thoughts. Nyan looked hopeful then.

"Yes. She will walk again." He said. Nyan perked up, staring at the doctor. Was he telling the truth? Could her legs be healed? She wanted to walk upright again. Not down on all fours. Could she finally stand up?

Undertaker smiled, "Hear that? I knew the doctor could help." He gave her head a gentle pat.

Nyan nodded, looking relieved and happy. The doctor brought over a box and opened it, showing the pieces and screws. "I'll teach you how to put them on."

"Pay close attention Nyan." Undertaker advised, knowing she would want to learn how to put it on herself.

Nyan did, watching all the screws go into place and tighten into place onto her leg. It wasn't uncomfortable, just a bit unusual. And they were a bit big on her little legs.

One they were in place, the doctor stood up. "Walk to me?" He asked gently. Nyan looked hesitant. She was afraid of falling and hurting herself. Undertaker gently rubbed her small shoulders. "Let's try it Nyan." He said gently. He wanted to see this.

Slowly, Nyan got off Undertaker's lap and let her feet touch the cold floor. For once, she did not feel pain. She looked at her feet in confusion. She was halfway to standing. She was still gripping onto Undertaker's legs and leaning back. She was so afriad to put pressure on her feet. Undertaker, being sneaky, stood up with her, making her stand completely on her own. Nyan gasped softly, feeling shaky. Still, there was no pain, only a wonderful sense of Self Esteem.

She soon took her first step, her eyes widening. There was slight pain. But she knew it would fade some time in the future. She took another step. She could feel tears well in her eyes. It had been so long since she could walk. Too long...

"Is she alright?" Asked the doctor. Undertaker gently grasped her shoulders, almost startling her. "Its been a while since she could walk. I'm sure she's very emotional about it." he said getting a nod from the doctor. "I would be as well. Now, Don't let her walk for more then two hours a day until you see me again. Then we'll have another look at those legs and see if we can increase the time."

"Raibh maith agat-...Thank you." She corrected herself quickly, earning a smile from him. "Think nothing of it. Go enjoy your day." He said. But now Undertaker was curious. "Whats the charge?" He asked. The doctor shook his head. "It's free, like I told you. You're already a part of our hospital by being the Undertaker. And seeing a smile on my clients face like that is payment enough." The Undertaker nodded. He liked this doctor more then the others.

Undertaker then lifted her up bridle style, being careful with the braces on her legs. Nyan clung onto him. She felt like crying. They were happy tears. For once, she would have a quiet life. Being a house pet sounded like heaven to her right now. But there was a lingering question. WHere was her family? Her siblings and uncles and aunts? She remembered what happened when she was taken.

...

_"Come on Kalab! The others are waiting!" She yelled to her younger brother, who meowed in response and followed after her, over the hills and through the trees. They had just gone hunting but found no game, which was rather unusual and Nyan had a idea as to why. Humans. There must had been humans nearby. They must had been hunting for sport and scared the food away._

_Suddenly, Nyan came to a rather odd disturbed patch of ground in the woods. Like it had been sifted recently. She pushed Kalab back, deciding to go around it._

_But the humans had been to smart. There was a snap of a twig and Nyan was hoisted high up into the air in a net. Kalab's eyes widened, his tiny cat ears going back in fear. "Sister!" He cried. Nyan gasped in shock. She tried biting the net. But it was too tough for her fangs or claws. She had not brought her weapons. She had been foolish. She had failed in protecting her baby brother. "Kalab! Listen to me! RUN! Run and tell the others! That I've been taken by the humans! Get everyone out of the area! Please!" Kalab began to cry, feeling so terrified for his sister._

_"Kalab, you know the way home! Remember all the marks I left you! Remember me! You are faster then me! Go!" She could hear the sounds of approaching humans and their guns going off. They thought they had caught big game. Nyan's eyes widened. "RUN KALAB! THEY'LL KILL YOU! RUN!" She screamed at him. Kalabs eyes widened with tears and he took off into the woods, soon disappearing from her sights. "Go my brother..." She knew he would make it. He was faster then her siblings. And their ancestors in the spirit realm would guide them._

_Nyan turned to face her human killers below as they came into the clearing. She wouldn't go down without a fight. "What the hell is this? We hunt for big game and we get this? A fucking girl?" One asked the other. The older man grinned. "Shes no ordinary girl. Shes a Neko. She'll fetch a high price." He said with a sick look on his face. Nyan hissed loudly at them. She would offer a distraction while Kalab got away._

_"Get the tranquilizer. We don't want blood on the ground and have a bear after us." He said as one pulled a gun out, aiming it at her. Nyan growled darkly, before being shot with the dart. After a few seconds she ended up fainting there._

...

Undertaker noticed Nyan's blank look. She would do this often. He just figured she was thinking of her life before all this. She seemed to have a saddened look on her face. She perked and turned her head, looking at him with her big eyes. "Nyah?" She questioned softly, knowing he was staring. Undertaker just chuckled, reaching and running his fingers through her hair. She cooed softly, a purr coming out of her.

She was happy she could walk again. Even if it was just a short time a day. It was enough to keep her going. She chirped and nuzzled into Undertaker's lap. She was content. And she would show her appreciation. Undertaker seemed to understand her affection and was letting her get close. She was after all, his pet. And a pet needed to be taken care of. "Now lovey, why don't you rest while I drive?" He suggested, needing to keep his eye on the road. Nyan chirped and nodded, climbing into the back of the wagon and curling up under the blankets that lay back there. She soon settled down. But her purring could still be heard.

He chuckled softly, finding her to be quite cute. She was still a child in Neko years. She had to be no older then twenty three...NO where near the neko's he once spotted in Ireland. The Neko's he saw were the oldest of the tribes. There was different species of Neko. Ones that had cat legs and had fur on their body. And the others that looked more human, like Nyan. He once caught the two species having a little fight over territory. It only contained hissing and growling and flaring of the muscles. Rarely have they ever resulted in using teeth or claw.

He suddenly paused the horse, which knickered softly. Something caught his eye. He leaned over, staring at a flyer nailed to a tree. Suddenly, Nyan screamed out and hid further into the blankets. She had seen the flyer as well. Undertaker narrowed his eyes. Now he knew where Nyan came from originally. The flyer read, very clearly:

WANTED: CIRCUS CAT GONE MISSING. REWARD WILL BE GIVEN.

It even showed a picture of Nyan, completely naked and looking terrified. Tears began to run down her face. She didn't want to go back. It was a death wish. Undertaker was her only hope. "Please! Please don't take me back there! I will die!" She pleaded, looking like she would run away again.

Slowly, Undertaker smiled. "Come here pet..." He said gently, trying to coax her closer. Nyan shook her head, struggling to get out from the blankets to run away, but her foot was caught from the braces. She whimpered out, just like a frightened kitten. Undertaker soon hopped in the back, making her panic more. She didn't want to go back. She was now cowering in the corner of the wagon, staring up at Undertaker.

But what he did next surprised her. He kneeled down, taking her face into his cold hands. Using his thumbs, he wiped away her tears away. "Lovey, I do believe you're my pet. So they have no right to take you away. Don't fuss so much, kitten." He said with a amused smile. Nyan looked shocked that he claimed her as his pet. She whimpered softly, moving forward to nuzzle under his chin. He chuckled softly, taking that moment to cuddle her. He had to show he was her master. As she had so clearly claimed he was earlier that day.

_"Cuir máistir ...P-Please give me milk..."_

Undertaker soon took off her bonnet, getting a good scratch at her ears. She purred happily. Now she knew she was completely safe. She leaned into his pets. He was worthy of being her master and owner. No one else was worthy...She could do something to return the favor. Something to make them both happy.

Nyan suddenly grabbed his arm, looking unsure about something. Undertaker watched in interest. Something was stirring in her mind. She pulled back his sleeve, exposing his hand. She went quiet, her eyes seeming cloudy. This went against her tribe. This went against her family. But she felt she made the right choice.

In a quick move, she leaned down, biting his hand. Undertaker's hidden eyes widened slightly. It seemed like a ritual of sorts. Nyan quickly pulled away, looking at the wound she left behind.

The bite mark on his hand began to glow a gold color. Nyan stayed quiet, her ears going down nervously. Undertaker said nothing. He just continued to stare at the glowing essence on his hand, before it faded away. It left two bite scars.

"Tá tú mo mháistir anois. Tá mé marcáilte tú leis an grá an Neko ar ..." It quickly translated in his head. You are my master now. I have marked you with the Neko's love...

_Undertaker just sat there, contemplating what to do now. This was entirely a first. But things happened for a reason...But this had caught him off guard. He remained where he was, wondering exactly what he should do about this. Neko's were a mystery..._

...~/\/\/\~...

One day, Nyan was running about the shop naked, trying to get away from Undertaker. She didn't want to wear clothes at the moment. It was over stimulating and irritating. Undertaker had a towel ready in hand to catch his sneaky pet. He was almost done with his pets bath when she decided to bail out. Now he had to catch her. And it was proving hard to do. His pet was fast, even on all fours. "Come on lovey! I wasn't done yet! Don't you want to feel all clean?" He asked, a grin on his features.

"MREOW!" She shrieked out, going to the other side of a random coffin, Undertaker on the other end. Nyan's tail twitched in agitation. The shampoo he used was such a violation to her nose. She couldn't handle such strong smells. Undertaker grinned, knowing he got her trapped. As soon as she made a move, he leaped over the coffin, making a grab at her. But Nyan had other plans. She ducked under the coffin, before heading towards the door, Undertaker in pursuit with a towel.

Suddenly, the shop door opened, revealing a young boy and a man dressed in black. Nyan came to a slow stop in front of the door, with huge dilated pupils. All was silent, a bare naked Neko sitting there staring at them both. Milliseconds ticked by. Nyan stared at the dark haired man, feeling an odd compulsion. This man smelled amazing. There was something about him that she liked. He had a history of being with cats. She could smell it. A sweet beautiful smell. This male was made to love cats.

Sebastian's eyes were wide. He saw the cat ears, the beautiful kitten eyes. The soft hair. The tiny frame. The long elegant tail. This creature was a neko. He never thought he'd see one. He could only imagine what his master was thinking when he covered his eyes.

Slowly Nyan stood up, her eyes wide. They continued to stare at each other, both in shock of seeing each other. Water dripped off her pale frame. She had forgotten she wasn't supposed to be naked in front of strangers.

Undertaker's hidden eyes glowed, seeing Nyan standing there naked in front of The Phantomhive boy and his butler, seeing the look on Nyan's face. The demon butler was fond of cats. This was going to be difficult to explain...

**_~To be continued~_**


	5. The Butler In Black

Nyan continued to stand there, her eyes wide. This attractive male was staring right back at her. He looked like he was contemplating something. He was still covering his bo-chans eyes. He couldn't have him see a naked female. Even though her hair was delicately covering her breasts. He was entranced by the ears and tail. And the soft skin and her bright kitten eyes.

Suddenly, Nyan squeaked in surprise as a towel covered her body. Undertaker stood there, his silver hair swaying around lazily as he picked up Nyan. "Be with you in just a tick." He giggled softly to the Butler as he carried Nyan's naked form away. She continued to stare at the butler until he was out of her sights.

Nyan chirped worriedly at Undertaker. He just chuckled. "Now kitten, you can come out when you're decent. And talk to the nice man in black." He promised, though he knew by the time she was done, they would had already left. Nyan wouldn't dress that fast. Even for someone she grew so much interested in.

Nyan perked at that, wiggling out of his grip and going into the changing room to find clothes. "MREW!" She squealed, once she was out of sight. Undertaker snickered, a bit of drool going down his lip. Nyan was downright entertaining. He then turned, entertaining the shop. Now to get down to business. "What can I do for the young master today?" He asked curiously.

Ciel wanted to know what the naked female was about, but decided against it. He needed the information now. Motioning for his butler. He stepped forward, presenting a stack of papers. "Theres been a report of missing children, all seemed to be linked to the circus that just arrived recently in london... Have you had any clients like that?" Ciel asked, right to the point.

Undertaker eyed the papers, seeing the missing children on the papers. At the mention of the circus, his eyes glowed slightly. He hoped Nyan didn't hear anything in the back. Nyan would panic over hearing about it. "I would need something fiiiiiirst~..." He began, grinning from ear to ear. "You know what I waaaaant, m'lord~." He sang, earning a irritated look from Ciel.

Suddenly the butler glanced to his right, looking towards the back. Nyan was standing there, eyes looking wide. She soon moved away, seeming to be busy with something. Now Sebastian was interested in where Undertaker got this creature. And quite possibly, get to talk to this creature face to face.

Undertaker glanced towards the back, though his eyes were hidden and they couldn't be seen. It seemed Nyan did hear it...This was going to be hard to handle. But perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing. Ciel looked expectedly at his butler, who sighed and tugged on his gloves.

"Relying on him again, are you?" Asked Undertaker suddenly. He leaned into his desk, giggling. "Come now m'lord. Are you just a child who can't do anything yourself?" He teased, though it seemed to strike a nerve on Ciel. His eye twitched. He was about to tell Sebastian to leave the shop when footsteps were heard. Undertaker's eyes snapped to the back.

Nyan soon appeared, wearing decent clothing and wearing the braces on her legs. It was completely unexpected from her. It downright surprised Undertaker. She was even wearing her bonnet. Undertaker went quiet, wondering what Nyan would do. Sebastian was first to notice of her legs. So she couldn't walk properly...

"You...mentioned the circus...Yes?" She asked, her voice sounding completely serious and concerned. And there was a bit of anger in there as well. Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Do you know something about them?" He asked her, completely forgetting she wasn't human. He didn't care really. All his workers had something different about them after all.

"Yes...I have seen children go into the back with some of the performers, and never coming out. I have seen the brutality of them. I was one of their...slaves." She tried to pronounce. She didn't completely know english. But she was doing a fine job at learning it. Undertaker was slowly pouting. She had taken his laughter away. But this was her time to shine and explain who she was.

"Who is their main leader of the circus troupe?" Asked Sebastian with curiosity. Nyan looked him up and down. Her pupils narrowed into slits. "Joker...I do not know their real names. He has a...fake... arm and hand... The one who...visited my cage often was a woman called Beast..." She flinched visibly, remembering every whip strike on her backside. That woman was so vile...

"And what was her purpose?" He asked, his eyes showing something behind that blank look of his. Seduction and interest. Something her naive kitten mind was drawn to. She had no clear idea what Sebastian was. But Undertaker did, and he did not like that look he was giving her right now.

"Shes the beast tamer. She just yells and hits animals with her whip...She wears all black..." She said, wondering what was the point of her. "They are the people you have to worry about most. The others are just extras, as far as I know..." But she was thinking of one more person. That single person...Snake. The one who aided her in escaping the cage. But it took so long for him to get her out...But was it truly his fault?

_Nyan suddenly awoke from her chilling nap. Her blurry eyes managed to capture that Snake was entering her cage. Her eyes widened and she whimpered, backing away in fright. Snake just stood there, looking unsure of what he was doing. He suddenly pulled out a key from his vest. Nyan blinked, eyes wide. It had been years since she had seen that..._

_Snake got closer, making her more nervous and tense. "Beast was lying this whole time. Says woodsworth. But this is my family. I will not leave them." He explained carefully. Nyan whimpered softly, not sure how to respond to him. She didn't think he would really let her go, until she heard the lock click on her ankles. Her eyes widened as the shackles fell off her._

_"Go...Forget your revenge. Just run, before they find out it was me." He said, his eyes trying not to show much emotion. Perhaps he felt betrayal from his family. Nyan sat up, her legs feeling strange. She could barely stand... what was wrong with her legs? She went down on all fours, before bolting out of the cage. Snake didn't know if she would make it. But he hoped she did. He couldnt believe the lies he was told. Neko's were slaves to humans. Since they were a non-human species, even though they appeared almost human. And they treated her like garbage because of the mark Neko's gave to their only true master. And during that time, it seemed she grew fond of Snake._

_But he couldn't allow her the pain and misery of that. His life was in the circus. She would still be nothing but a slave. She had to escape. His snakes would help her get out._

She snapped out of her trance. "Theres a young male, his name is Snake. He got me out of the circus. He is not aware of what is happening. I beg of you, please do not harm him." She said with such strong emotion. Undertaker frowned then. Wherever this was going. This wouldn't end with anyone being alive in the matter on the Circus end...

Sebastian noticed her emotion when mentioning this "Snake" person. It must had been a strong emotion for this person. He made a mental note of this, having an idea in mind depending. Ciel looked like he didn't care for her emotions. "But why were you there?" He asked curiously.

Nyan swallowed nervously. "I was their treasured circus pet. I could communicate with their tiger. And I am not human...I'm a Neko..." She untied her bonnet, revealing her small cat ears, which twitched softly. Sebastian felt eager to touch them. He was having trouble resisting.

Luckily, he didn't have to. Nyan walked over, her eyes looking at his face. "You smell...Different." Ciel suddenly looked nervous. She was a cat, and Sebastian fancied cats and kittens. This would not end well.

"Such a curious kitten." Teased Sebastian, who reached out to touch her ears. His sudden touch made her ears twitch. Her ears were soft and warm. She felt oddly comfortable with the idea that a stranger was touching her ears.

But a pull made Nyan move back. She was Undertaker's pet, not his... Her ears went back, before she ran past the doors in the back. She was skittish. And suddenly nervous of Sebastian. Ciel suddenly sneezed, looking very angered. "Let us go Sebastian." He huffed softly. For once he couldn't get information from Undertaker, but a cat instead. Sebastian looked gravely disappointed.

Undertaker grinned. "Come back for a lay-down you hear?" He giggled softly. Though Ciel inwardly cringed at the thought. As soon as the door shut, Undertaker got up slowly, the chair creaking as it was pushed back. Nyan was hiding, feeling afraid for revealing herself. And also feeling afraid for getting to close to the man in black. She couldn't stop herself. She felt so foolish.

Undertaker pulled back the curtains on the closet, earning a whimper from Nyan. But what she got instead was a soft smile. "You were very brave kitten." He praised, sitting down and petting her head. Nyan looked surprised, her tail twitching softly. Why did she get such praise? Nyan chirped softly, her ears listening. "You're...not mad?" She asked, seeming confused.

Undertaker shook his head, taking her face in his hands and stroking her chin. "Not at all kitten. Now, why don't I show you something?" He asked, gently lifting her up. Nyan chirped again, rubbing her nose into his neck in affection.

A soft smile was on his face. He seemed to love the childish attention made on him by Nyan. She noticed the braid in his hair and gently pawed at it as he carried her out a backdoor. He shook his head, wiggling the braid. Nyan purred softly, until she realized The outside world revealed a garden. It was small, but perfect. Nyan chirped softly, being set down by Undertaker and sniffing the air. It was grass under her feet. It was fresh air. She took a nervous step into the garden, seeing Undertaker examining a peppermint patch.

She chirped, wandering over and sitting down by him. "Did...You build this?" She asked curiously. Undertaker smiled softly. "Yes. I do like tea." He replied, petting her head. She chirped in reply. She eyed the tree beyond where Undertaker stood. She was tempted to climb it. Undertaker noticed the look she was giving it. All cats loved to climb trees.

Nyan soon dashed past him, her blood was pumping in her ears. She leaped onto the tree, climbing up gracefully, her claws dug into the bark as she climbed higher. She soon made it to the top, looking happy. She glanced around with wide eyes, scoping out the area. Undertaker watched her, his mouth forming an "o". So she couldn't get rid of that instinct. That feline instinct. It would forever be there. You couldn't break them from it. You could take the cat out of the forest, but you couldn't take the forest out of the cat.

Suddenly, a bird soared overhead, and Nyan got low on the bark, going quiet. Soon, the bird landed on the tree, whistling softly. Undertaker kept watching, a smile on his lips.

Nyan was moving silently, her tail completely still. She was the mighty hunter here. She wanted to catch that bird for Undertaker. He was her rightful master, and she wanted his praise. Soon she disappeared behind Undertaker's sights. And a scream of a bird was heard. Along with a snapping branch. He quickly went to investigate. His eyes soon found Nyan hanging from a tree branch, the bird in her mouth. She looked a little embarrassed. Undertaker started shaking, until he let out a gleeful giggle. Nyan was highly amusing.

He reached out, gently grabbing her from the tree branch. Nyan let go, being caught by her masters arms. She took the bird from her mouth, presenting it to him. "Mrew?" She asked, wondering if this earned his praise. Undertaker only giggled harder. This was just too amusing. Nyan didn't have to do things to be praised. But it was very thoughtful and filled him with prime laughter.

Nyan looked confused with his giggles. Did she do something wrong perhaps? But that thought was quickly taken away when he took the dead bird in his hands. It was a pigeon. They were naughty little birds. They had been attacking his garden regularly. Perhaps Nyan could be his scarecrow? He soon set her down, examining the dead bird. It was killed the same way as the rat. Broken spine. Nyan was fast and quick. "Nyan, how about you hunt in the garden? It would help the garden grow if you keep rodents and birds away kitten." He suggested. Nyan's eyes went wide. She would love to hunt! She sat up, letting out a loud chirp. "Purreooow!" He exclaimed, looking happy with the idea.

Undertaker chuckled, petting her head. Perhaps he could make a stew with the bird. As a wonderful thank you to Nyan. "You play out here darling, while I make us a lovely stew..." He said, petting her head and taking his leave inside. Nyan tilted her head. She had no idea what stew was. But it sounded good. "St...Ste...Steeee-eeeeeeeewwwwww!" She said with a mew. She smiled to herself, feeling proud she could pronounce it. She sat on her rump, wondering what to do now. She sniffed, catching a wiff of something so familiar. Her eyes widened.

She turned her head to a growing patch of sorts. But she knew what it was. Catnip. She squeaked softly, not able to believe that a catnip patch was right there. She jumped into the patch, rolling around in ecstasy. She was in heaven again. She licked at her hands and arms, moaning at the wonderful feeling she was getting. There was a clear blush on her face. Catnip was used during times of mating or during times of birth. Or to just take a breather with. Problem was, cats didn't know when to stop...

What she thought were minutes turned into hours. and she was completely high on catnip. Her ears twitched as she heard a voice from far away. "Nyan Darliiiing~ Fooood!" Said a familiar voice. Nyan shook her head, before licking her hands. Some one was calling her but she couldn't make heads or tails where she was. She heard footsteps and chirped softly, seeing a blurry figure in front of her. "So you've found the catnip patch. My my~ Aren't we a naughty kitten?" Said a grinning Undertaker. Nyan sat straight up, only to wobble and fall over. She was definitely high.

Undertaker cackled then, watching her. "Come inside Nyaaaan. Follow meeeee." He coaxed. Nyan tried, but kept wobbling and falling over. Eventually, Undertaker had to carry her inside. He snickered the whole time. Poor Nyan was so high in the clouds.

Son enough, he had her sitting in a chair. Nyan chirped softly, blinking a few times. She could smell something so delicious. Nyan sniffed, snapping back to reality. "Mew!?" She exclaimed in surprise. Undertaker then set a bowl on the table in front of her. This was different then putting it on the floor. Nyan looked confused. She noticed eating utensils by her as well. She suddenly tensed.

She knew what he was trying to do, And she wasn't liking it. He was trying to make her more human. But that was not what she was. She was a neko. She could never been human. She noticed Undertaker was watching her. If he thought she would obey him he'd get another thing coming. "I'm not using them..." She growled softly, taking the bowl and chowing down on her food. Undertaker frowned faintly. But he couldn't take away who she was. She wasn't even willing to try. It probably went against her neko nature.

"You won't even try dear?" He asked her. Nyan bristled with anger, her fur standing on end. That tone...That condensending tone... She let out a menacing growl. "I refuse..." She said, continuing to eat her food. Undertaker admired her stubbornness to stay true to her lifestyle. But he could not take her out in public to eat because of this. But it wasn't really that much of a big deal. Undertaker said nothing more as she ate.

Soon Nyan licked her lips, before getting out of the chair and looking for a place to nap. Undertaker took her bowl and went to clean it. Nyan seemed to not take kindly to how he talked to her. Perhaps the circus group had tried this on her before...

Nyan found an empty casket, and curled up inside, trying to calm the anger in her heart. She hated how he spoke to her. That tone was used by Joker and Beast too often. That disgusting voice...It was different from being talked to like a pet. Being talked to like a pet was fine. But that tone was different.

She growled suddenly as the lid was pulled back from the casket. Undertaker chuckled, reaching out and petting her head without fear. Nyan blinked, staring at him. What was he up to? Undertaker then lifted her up, earning a warning growl from Nyan. But he simply ignored the growls. She huffed softly, letting him take her to the back and up some stairs. She was surprised when they came to a bedroom. The bed looking like it had never been touched. And it looked comfortable.

She was surprised when Undertaker put her on the bed. She chirped softly, kneading at the soft fabric. Suddenly, Undertaker took off his hat, tangling the tail in front of her. She squeaked and swatted at it, knowing full well it wasn't a living thing. But darn it, she couldn't help it. She didn't even notice Undertaker getting into bed. Or the fact he had dragged the tail over his lap. To which Nyan was now laying on now. Nyan blinked, this was new to her.

Undertaker just snickered, gently scratching her little ears with his long fingernails. Nyan tilted her head at the soothing pets. He was probably apologizing. Nyan began purring. Her whole body was vibrating with the purrs. She soon heard a click and her braces fell off her legs. She blinked, seeing Undertaker had taken them off. It was night time anyways. And she wanted to be close to her master.

As he continued to rub her ears, she felt the urge to groom. And she gave his hands a lick. It was truly cute how cats groomed their owners. Undertaker just chuckled. It was amazing to him how Nyan would want to groom him or would want to sit in his lap. But thats what cats did. They were more independent then dogs.

Soon, Nyan sighed and laid her head on Undertaker's stomach, looking tired. She looked so adorable now. Her pupils were relaxed, showing how comfortable she was. Her hands kneading the bed, showing the level of comfort.

He noticed a third eye appearing slowly over her eyeballs. She was very tired. Undertaker chuckled softly, making her ears twitch. "Is the kitten tired?" He asked softly, his hidden eyes glowing under his bangs. Nyan huffed softly, letting out a tiny noise. "_Mreeew._.."

Undertaker chuckled softly, "Then sleep kitten, I don't mind. All cats need their cat naps." He cooed, lightly tapping her nose. Nyan stretched out, yawning wide, revealing her pearly sharp teeth. So they had no dental problems it seemed. Possibly because of their tongues.

Soon, Nyan was asleep, still purring happily. Undertaker said nothing more, his eyes drifting off to the side. He was growing ever more curious about the circus. And now the queens hound was on the case...

He slowly grinned, pulling a biscuit out of his sleeve carefully and biting into it. Nyan's ears lightly twitched from the crunching sound. She was too deep in sleep to care. She knew she was protected by her master. Soon, the weary reaper knew it was his turn to follow into his own sleep pattern. It had been a long time since he slept in the bedroom. He was more content to sleeping in coffins. But he'd rather not disturb his pet. He was rather comfortable anyways.

But before he went into that sleep pattern, he was remembering something he saw in a flyer. Just after Nyan arrived in his shop, it said that the circus had been caught on fire. And they had to rebuild from the ground up. He didn't believe at all Nyan was the cause of the fire. He knew her only agenda was to escape. So who set fire to the circus? He soon put that thought away as he closed his eyes. Silence followed. Only Nyan's purring could be heard. It was soothing...

Nyan tilted her head in her sleep. She was remembering a memory of the escape. She tensed a bit, her purring ceasing. Her hands gripped Undertaker's robe. Something was troubling her. _Who was she?_

_Nyan knew she had to run. She had just gotten free from her cage. She would be out of there soon, and find a way home. Even if she didn't know where she was. But then something tall and huge was standing in the way. A gate. And it was locked. Her eyes widened. No, this couldn't be the end. She could hear the circus group coming after her. She was doomed. She was so close to freedom._

_Suddenly, a figure grabbed hold of the bars, pulling and bending the bars like it was nothing, until they snapped off, leaving a bare spot for her to crawl through. Nyan took that chance, rushing through the gates._

_She paused to stare at the figure. She wasn't human. Her glowing red eyes gave it away. Long red hair cascaded down her back. This creature was old as time. The female smiled, long fangs showing. "Don't mind me, kitten. Keep running. Run as fast as you can. They are coming. Go now..." She said in a hushed voice. She seemed to want to help her. And meant no harm. Nyan knew she was telling the truth._

_Nyan's eyes widened and she nodded, before running off. "Thank you!" Screamed Nyan as she disappeared. The figure watched her leave, her red eyes looking blank but showing she was daring to laugh. She soon turned on the click of her overly strapped boots and walked into the circus. "Onto the next story...Hihihihi~...Burn them..." She let out an ominious giggle, her eyes glowing from her hidden madness. Soon, screams were heard as the entire circus tent was completely engulfed in flames. The flames could be seen from miles around..._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>((AN: Hey lovies. I dunno when the next update will be. I'm running out of ideas. I gotta focus on Dancing With Death. I'll see yah!))<span>_**


End file.
